We Want Out
We Want Out is a Five Nights at Freddy's 1 song written by DAGames featuring Dan Bull, JTMachinima, InuTrash and BSlick. Lyrics Hello, hello hello? Now I wanna get you settled in for your first night, Things don't seem how they should With no defense, and most importantly They bite! So let me bite you Don't wanna fight you I wanna carve you within My eternal gratitude You're our friend in this tomb What can we do Tick tock boom We have got it out for you And with a little budge Little more touch We have no grudge Not as simple as such But your coffin is ready for you Take a slice of doom So please, oh please Don't run from us You're a friend to us You're part of our redesign There's no denying it We're precise in it Our bites depict it We got a fire Fire burning for you We're one big happy family (It's a pizza party now) You will be mine for eternity (For it's his game we're playing now) If we had more than words We'd want out But he's got us hooked Brought back to tragedy Our tomb is fried Lost in our hive You're still alive But as we find you We will ignite you tonight We are creations Manipulations We have a deal with the damned And a sound desperation We may never escape This is the fate Digging our graves All before it's too late But if we're going down Standing our grounds Let the party impound Make some noise You'll be found And as the old saying goes Are you a friend or foe? No one knows So stay away Unless you want to be our prey You're part of me Bottom line You're trapped and I'll admit We tend to commit We're a bunch of misfits We got a fire Fire burning for you We're one big happy family (It's a pizza party now) You will be mine for eternity (For it's his game we're playing now) If we had more than words We'd want out But he's got us hooked Brought back to tragedy Our tomb is fried Lost in our hive You're still alive But as we we find you We will ignite you tonight Hold up, hold up Got a story so unholy Matrimony has a place In our sanctimony We weren't the same Since the day our eternity faded Within mechanical debauchery And carnal dismay We couldn't even count to ten When was my birthday? I can't remember when Only memories of death began Crawling up my arms Well, what used to be arms But now infested by a torture chamber Biolistic danger So don't be so surprised to find We bind with kind minds Gonna hurt ya But you can't scream bloody murder Hey you misheard her She's got beaks that'll push you further Bang! Got the hot seat Party's over I'm sorry this is what we do We didn't choose this Don't diss, just like us You won't be missed But I got half a mind to know you'll panic You're body parts sporadic We got impatient for your brains Can't scratch it Let me have it Gonna grab it I got nothing left to lose dang it You can hide justified But we got our genocide Now it's time you die We can bite I believe we've met before I'm supposed to tear you limb from limb Step inside my deadly sin I can breathe The air is thick with dread But now it's over we can ascend We shall begin with your end We're one big happy family (Gonna hurt ya) (But you can't scream bloody murder) You will be mine for eternity (Bang!) (Got the hot seat) (Party's over) If we had more than words We'd want out But he's got us hooked Brought back to tragedy (Let me have it) (Gonna grab it) (I got nothing left to lose dang it) We're one big happy family (I'm sorry this is what we do) (We didn't choose this) You will be mine for eternity (Don't diss, just like us) (You won't be missed) If we had more than words We'd want out But he's got us hooked Brought back to tragedy Our tomb is fried Lost in our hive You're still alive (You can hide justified) (But we got our genocide) But as we find you We will ignite you tonight I'm supposed to tear you limb from limb Step inside my deadly sin I can breathe The air is thick with dread But now it's over we can ascend We got a fire Fire burning for you (We got a fire) (Fire burning for you) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:DAGames Music Category:Songs Performed Live Category:Pizza Puppet Panic